The present invention relates as indicated to a water power generator, and relates more particularly to a system for generating electric power through the utilization of wave action forces, tides, and bodies of water having uni-directional flow such as rivers.
Wave action generators for producing electric energy are well known in the art. Such generators operate on the principle of using the vertical motion inherent in the formation and movement of the waves to effect vertical movement of a component of the generating system. A typical prior art system translates such vertical movement to rotary movement to directly or indirectly drive a generator shaft or the like by means of which the electric power is generated. Other systems use the vertical wave motion to operate pumps for pumping the water to a storage vessel or reservoir, with the hydrostatic pressure of the stored water subsequently driving a turbine generator or the like by means of which electric power is directly produced. Examples of vertical-to-rotary systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 870,706 to H. P. Woodard, U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,241 to S. Kaplan, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,663 to J. V. Rusby.
A major difficulty with wave action generating systems known in the prior art is their relatively complex and consequently costly construction. As a result, the necessary capital investment in systems of this type has been a substantial detriment to the commercial employment of the systems, particularly where the energy output does not justify the installation costs. It will be noted in this regard that systems must be designed to withstand and satisfactorily handle wave swells at their greatest peak, and must also be constructed to accommodate and satisfactorily handle, on an economic basis, waves of normal or less than normal height. Installations in saline water conditions present the additional problem of corrosive conditions, which has not been satisfactorily dealt with in prior art systems.
In copending application Ser. No. 127,990, filed Mar. 7, 1980, entitled "Wave Action Generating System", in the names of Peter M. Borgren and Albert J. Amatuzio, there is disclosed a wave action generating system which employs a supporting structure, such as a coffer dam or silo-like structure, mounted relative to a body of water so as to separate the same into a relatively shallow reservoir confined by the support means and the open body of water at normal water level and subjected to wave action. The difference in water levels between the reservoir and the open body of water creates a controllable hydrostatic pressure head. A plurality of pump assemblies are mounted around the silo or along the walls of the coffer dam, with the piston of each pump being operatively connected to a float member subjected to wave action. As wave forces contact the float members, the same are raised, thereby raising the piston and creating a negative pressure within the lower pump chamber, as a result of which water is directed from the reservoir into such lower pump chambers. As a result, the water level of the reservoir is reduced. Due to the hydrostatic pressure thus produced relative to the water surrounding the silo or coffer dam, water is forced through turbine generators to produce energy, with the water exhausted from the turbine entering the reservoir to complete the cycle. As disclosed in such earlier application, a significant amount of electrical energy can be produced.
Although the system briefly described above and described in detail in the noted pending application is of substantial importance to the art of wave action generating systems, it is essentially limited in utility to conditions where substantial wave action activity is encountered. It is not adaptable to tidal conditions where wave action is minimal, nor can the system be utilized where water is uni-directional in flow, such as rivers, where wave action does not exist.
With regard to tide action generators, the basic concept of utilizing differences in water level due to tide conditions to create electrical energy is well known in the art. Extensive research has been conducted in this area for many years due to the consistency of the tidal movements and the differential in high and low tides at particular locations. However, tidal generators have also comprised, for the most part, structure or devices by which the vertical water drop is translated into rotary motion to drive power generating equipment.
Likewise, energy associated with uni-directional water flow has also been used for power generating systems. Dams of course come readily to mind, with the water flow in that instance being subjected to vertical drop which is used for energy production.